Foreststar's Rejection
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Rejection hurts. Forestpaw knows this. Cast away by the clan he grew up in, he joined the wind. And he wants revenge. Revenge for Badgerstar and Smokefur, for hurting him so bad. He is prospering in his new clan, but ThunderClan wants to kill him. As he rises to a warrior, and the final battle grows closer, he might finally get his life's wish.
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances

Allegiances:

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Badgerstar- humongous russet-and-ginger tom with markings like a badger and dark amber eyes

Deputy:

Smokefur- large smoky black she-cat with splashes of dark gray and green eyes, currently queen

Medicine cat:

Lakefur- blue-gray she-cat with rippling gray stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice Stormberry

Warriors:

Smallfeather- black and white tom with a brown tail and amber eyes

Apprentice Blazepaw

Icewhisker- white tom with a brown foot and amber eyes

Apprentice Fiercepaw

Wolfshade- brown and black tabby with green eyes

Leafsweet- dark brown she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Rosestem- dark red she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes

Ambergaze- tan she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice Ruinpaw

Featherblaze- white she-cat with a ginger chest, head, paws, and tail and blue eyes

Furstorm- gray tom with long, shaggy, slightly matted, fur and dull blue eyes;close to retiring

Apprentices:

Stormberry- dark gray she-cat with red stripes and amber eyes, mentor Lakefur

Ruinpaw- gray and brown tom with amber eyes,

Fiercepaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Blazepaw- flame-colored tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Feathercloud- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Smallfeather's kits, Forestkit- dark green tom with dark, empty, black eyes, and Eaglekit- white tom with a black tail and chest and dark green eyes

Leopardwhisker- black-spotted golden she-cat with yellow eyes- mother of Wolfshade's kits, Silverkit- silver she-cat with yellow eyes, Lightningkit- ginger and cream-furred tom with amber eyes, and Grasskit- golden she-cat with green eyes

Smokefur- large smoky black she-cat with splashes of dark gray and green eyes, caring for Forestkit, expecting Badgerstar's kits, also deputy

Elders:

Boulderfire- sturdy, rock-colored tom with two ginger stripes on his tail and amber eyes

Leapwing- small, cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes, missing one paw

Nighteye- black tom with extremely dark green eyes

WindClan:

Leader:

Volestar- skinny, sleek, dark gray tom with a long tail and blue eyes

Deputy:

Pointedfang- light gray tom with long claws and teeth and blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Cloudleap- young, large white tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Gorsetooth- dark brown tom with a white ear and blue eyes; deaf in the white ear

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Gorgeleap- dark brown tom with silver stripes and emerald green eyes

Flamefire- bright and dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Fogpelt- small, white and light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Misttail- black she-cat with a light gray tail and golden eyes

Spiritheart- white and gray she-cat with a russet tail and dark green eyes

Apprentices:

Russetpaw- brown and white she-cat with a russet belly and bright green eyes

Robinpaw- brown she-cat with a red chest and green eyes

Rainpaw- grumpy white and gray tom with dark, dull green eyes

RiverClan:

Leader:

Carpstar- tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and gray eyes

Deputy:

Jaggedtail- black she-cat with spiky tail fur and amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Foxberry- russet tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Moonstar- silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

Feathermist- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Bonefur- white tom with green eyes

Chapter 1:

Badgerfire followed Barkstar as he padded out for his normal moonlit walk. Now that he was deputy, the time for the ThunderClan's leader's death was ripe. Smokefur stood beside her mate.

"Time to end Barkstar's cowardly, weak reign," Badgerfire hissed.

He pounced from his hiding place within the ferns. Barkstar collapsed from Badgerfire's weight. Barkstar brought his hind legs up and thrust the traitor off him. Badgerfire darted forward and seized the ThunderClan's leader's throat in his jaws.

"Smokefur!" Barkstar cried, spotting her. "Help!"

Smokefur grinned. "Any last words?" Badgerfire growled.

"Yes, traitor!" Barkstar hissed. "Tell my kits and mate that I love them and goodbye."

Badgerfire bit down on Barkstar's neck. He gasped, then fell still. Badgerfire kept his jaws firmly gripped on Barkstar, who still had another life to lose.

Barkstar shuddered, then grew still again. He was dead.

Badgerfire raked his claws down Barkstar's chest, then widened his mark. He added several smaller wounds to the old leader.

"Smokefur, find some fox or badger dung," Badgerfire ordered.

Smokefur returned soon later with fox dung held on a stick. Badgerfire smeared all over Barkstar, especially on his wounds, so it would look like a fox killed him. Then he seized the body and began hauling toward camp.

"What are you doing?" Smokefur hissed.

"Our story is that we went our for some hunting and found Barkstar like this," Badgerfire grunted. "Any scents will be killed by the snow. Do you mind catching a mouse or vole?"

Smokefur came back extremely quickly with two scrawny mice. Together, they hauled their prey into the camp. Ambergaze, who was on watch duty, opened her mouth to say something, but Badgerfire raised a paw, cutting her off.

Badgerfire dropped Barkstar and yowled, "Barkstar is dead!" As loud as he could.

"What?" Smallfeather asked, padding sleepily out of the warrior's den, followed by his littermates Icewhisker and Rosestem, along with Leafsweet.

Lakefur and Stormberry came bounding out of their dens, staring in shock at Barkstar's still-bleeding body. Fiercepaw and Ruinpaw stared at their father, while their mother Featherblaze pushed her muzzle into Barkstar.

"How did this happen?" Featherblaze asked, her mew hoarse.

"Well, Smokefur and I decided to do some night hunting," Badgerfire began, making his voice sound thick with grief. "We had caught two mice when we found Barkstar, lying in a clearing, covered with blood. We licked some off to see if he was alive, but he wasn't moving. He was covered from head to tail with fox-scent."

Icewhisker bowed his head. "He was a good leader," he meowed.

He was a terrible leader, weak and always looking for peaceful ways! Badgerfire wanted to screech at him. Smokefur looked the same.

"We will never forget him," Icewhisker continued. He looked at the new leader. "Badgerfire, you are in charge now. Or should I call you Badgerstar?"

"Badgerstar! Badgerstar!"

Badgerfire raised a paw. "Don't call me that yet," it took all of his willpower to say that. He glanced at Smokefur and she nodded slightly. She understood what he was doing. "I need to receive my nine lives and name from StarClan."

"Of course," Lakefur meowed. She looked at her apprentice. "Stormberry, would you like to go with Badgerfire, so you're more prepared when it's my time to leave?"

Stormberry's eyes widened. "Of course!"

Badgerfire and Stormberry padded out. As they left, he glanced over his shoulder.

"One last thing," he called. "Smokefur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Then he turned and continued on his way, toward the moonstone, toward his nine lives, toward his leadership.


	2. Chapter 2: A green pelt and black eyes

Chapter 2:

Colors! Colors everywhere!

Forestkit stared around, memorized by the camp. He had just opened his eyes.

"Hey, you opened your eyes!" His littermate, Eaglekit, purred.

"What color are they?" Forestkit asked.

Eaglekit peered into Forestkit's eyes with his own dark green ones. "I can't tell," he replied. "They're too dark."

"Let's go explore!" Forestkit mewed.

Forestkit and Eaglekit started out when they heard a voice behind them ask, "Where do you think you're going?"

Forestkit turned around to see a white she-cat looking at them. Her scent told him she was his mother.

"We were going to explore the camp, Feathercloud," Eaglekit squeaked.

Feathercloud peered at Forestkit. "You opened your eyes!" She exclaimed. "Come here. I want to see what color they are."

Forestkit obeyed excitedly. Feathercloud stared into them. Her expression became darker and she frowned.

"What?" Forestkit asked, confused by the sudden change in attitude. "What's wrong?"

"Your eyes," Feathercloud meowed. "They're black."

"So?" Forestkit tipped his head to the side.

"You have black eyes and a dark green pelt," Feathercloud mewed. "Those aren't natural colors for a cat to have on those parts."

"If they're not natural, then why do I have them?" Forestkit asked.

Feathercloud didn't reply. "Feathercloud?" Eaglekit mewed. "Can we go now?"

"Of course," Feathercloud shook her head. "I'll get your father up. He's always been a bit lazy."

Forestkit and Eaglekit bounced after Feathercloud as she left. Eaglekit scampered after her as she entered a den.

"Come on!" Eaglekit called.

Before Forestkit could move, Feathercloud and a small black and white tom with a brown tail appeared. He gazed at them with amber eyes.

"Who is this?" The tom said sharply.

Feathercloud appeared. "These are your sons," she replied. "Forestkit, Eaglekit, this is your father, Smallfeather. Smallfeather, the black and white one is Eaglekit. The green one is Forestkit."

Smallfeather stared at them, especially Forestkit. "So, black-eye, are you sure this is your mother? No kit of mine is green and has black eyes."

Forestkit winced and began to back away at Smallfeather's harsh tone.

Feathercloud turned toward the green kit. "Forgive me for this mistake in introductions. Forestkit is not our kit. He is a abomination. He should never have been born."

Forestkit stared at his mother. Eaglekit turned toward him, all friendliness gone. "Yeah, Monsterkit," the black and white kit hissed. "Go leave and never return. I should have been an only kit. Nobody cares about you!"

Forestkit backed away, then turned and raced toward the nursery, sobbing. Eaglekit's words echoed in his mind. Monsterkit! Go leave and never return! I should have been an only kit! Nobody cares about you!

"Stay away from my kits, monster!" Leopardwhisker hissed, drawing Silverkit, Lightningkit, and Grasskit closer to her belly, glancing at Smokefur, clearly expecting her to do something similar.

"Forestkit, what's wrong?" Badgerstar, who was in the nursery visiting his mate, looked up to see Forestkit crying uncontrollably.

"Feathercloud, Smallfeather, and Eaglekit all hate me and wish I was gone," Forestkit sobbed. "They called me Monsterkit!"

"Because you are a monstrous kit," Leopardwhisker said nastily. "With your green pelt and black eyes, you—"

Leopardwhisker was cut off with a glare from Smokefur. "He may have a green pelt and black eyes, but he is still a kit. And the warrior code says to protect kits," she hissed. "Come here," Smokefur added kindly. "You can nest with me."

Feathercloud and Eaglekit had just arrived. Eaglekit stared wide-eyed as Forestkit climbed into Smokefur's nest and curled up.

"What?!" Eaglekit burst out. "Why does Monsterkit get to sleep with the deputy?!"

"That's right, Smokefur," Feathercloud growled. "If Forestkit gets to sleep with you, then Eaglekit does too."

Smokefur's head shot up. "I'm the deputy, if you don't know, and my mate is the leader, who's standing right there!" She snarled. "Forestkit told me what happened and Eaglekit had called him Monsterkit. Eaglekit will not sleep with me."

"That's right," Badgerstar moved forward, growling at the queen and her kit. "You cast out Forestkit. From now on, he is our kit."


	3. Chapter 3: Cast out

Chapter 3:

Forestkit bounced out of the nursery. Three moons old! Only three moons left until he was an apprentice.

Smokefur and Badgerstar had stopped mean comments toward him, at least when they were around. Badgerstar padded beside him.

"So you're Forestkit?" A kind mew sounded behind him. He turned around to see a white tom with a brown foot peering curiously at him.

"Yeah, that's Monsterkit," Eaglekit sneered, before Forestkit could respond.

The tom's head snapped around. "Be nice to Forestkit, Eaglekit!" He snapped, before Badgerstar could do something. "He's your littermate!"

Eaglekit sneered. "Monsterkit is no brother of mine."

"I never said he was your brother!" The tom growled. "I said he was your littermate. Now, go back to the nursery!"

"You're not Smallfeather or Feathercloud!"

"But I'm Smallfeather's brother!"

"Smallfeather has no brother!"

"Yes, he does! His brother is Icewhisker, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm Icewhisker!"

"Fine, Meanwhisker!"

Eaglekit stomped off. Icewhisker scowled after him.

"Hi," Forestkit mewed.

Icewhisker stared at him. "Hello. You're Forestkit, right?"

Forestkit nodded. Icewhisker looked up. "Hello Badgerstar," he meowed. His voice had grown colder as he addressed the leader. "How is Smokefur?"

"Large, but fine," Badgerstar purred. "I can't—"

Badgerstar was interrupted by a loud shriek. He jerked his head toward the nursery.

Stormberry hurtled from the nursery. "Badgerstar!" She yelped. "Smokefur is having her kits half a moon early!"

"What?!" Badgerstar raced into the nursery. Forestkit tried to keep up as he stumbled half-blind across the clearing, sick with worry.

"Nobody is allowed inside except Lakefur," Stormberry meowed sternly, blocking his way.

"But Badgerstar is in there!" Forestkit protested. "So is Leopardwhisker, and Silverkit, Grasskit, and..."

Forestkit trailed off as he realized that they were right behind him.

"I sent Badgerstar to get water-soaked moss," Stormberry's tone softened. "It gives Lakefur no help for him to fill up the nursery, padding back and forth and getting in her way."

"I hope she dies," Silverkit growled in his ear. "Then you'll have no mother."

"What was that?" Badgerstar's voice was deadly calm, but echoed with fury.

Silverkit's eyes widened and he backed away from the enormous red and ginger tom.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Just telling Forestkit that I hope Smokefur survives."

"That's not true!" Forestkit spat. "You said you wished she would die!"

Silverkit glared at him. "So, are you going to believe me or this monster?" He shifted his gaze to Badgerstar's paws.

Badgerstar growled. "Forestkit," he snarled. The clearing grinned, staring expectantly at Badgerstar. "I know what I heard, you little liar!"

Forestkit braced himself. Instead, Badgerstar leaped forward and drew his claws across Silverkit's face. Blood welled and he fled. The clan gaped as Leopardwhisker scooped him up, and with a furious glare at the ThunderClan leader, entered the medicine den. Stormberry sighed.

"Rosestem," she called across the clearing. The dark red tabby she-cat padded forward. "Will you make sure nobody enters unless Lakefur says it's okay?"

"Sure," Rosestem meowed. She took her place in front of the nursery and Stormberry rushed off to the medicine den, muttering under her breath. At that moment, a final shriek pierced the air. Then Lakefur padded out. The cats held their breath.

"Badgerstar, you have two sons," she announced.

Badgerstar climbed to his paws. "Can I see them?"

Lakefur nodded and twitched her tail. "Come on," Badgerstar whispered to Forestkit.

"Smokefur is very tired," she warned.

Badgerstar bounded forward and covered Smokefur with licks.

"Badgerstar," she mewed weakly. "Meet our sons."

She shifted to reveal two kits, one dark brown, one dark ginger. Badgerstar sniffed at them.

"Batkit for the dark brown one?" He suggested. "And Squirrelkit for the dark ginger one?"

"Those are good names," Smokefur mewed.

Forestkit pushed forward, trying to see. "Stay away from my kits, Forestkit!" Badgerstar snarled and pushed him away.

"Yes, stay away!" Smokefur growled.

Forestkit stared at them in shock and fury. He may have just been a kit, but he knew what just happened. Badgerstar and Smokefur had just rejected him like everyone else. After three moons of living with them, they just threw him aside.

I'll get you back, Forestkit vowed. And when I do, you're going to regret this.

And at that moment, rain started to fall, thunder began booming, and lightning flashed down, as if StarClan itself was angry.


	4. Chapter 4: Apprentice

Chapter 4:

Forestkit licked his pelt, smoothing it. His apprentice ceremony would be any moment!

Ever since Batkit and Squirrelkit had been born, Forestkit had been rejected by every cat, even the medicine cats, afraid of Badgerstar's wrath. The kindest one was Icewhisker, and he barely spoke to him.

"Let every cat old enough to catch prey gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Forestkit's head snapped up. His apprentice ceremony! He scampered out of the bush where he had made an improvised den. Eaglekit, his parents Feathercloud and Smallfeather (who Forestkit no longer viewed as his parents), and several other cats were padding over or already sitting down. Batkit and Squirrelkit were tussling with each other. Smokefur pulled them apart and gave them what sounded like a scolding.

Ha! Forestkit thought as the two kits flattened their ears and nodded. He glared at them, his emotionless black eyes concealing his fury at them. Serves you right!

Several cats glared at him, but avoided his eyes. It was always like that, even when he considered Badgerstar and Smokefur as his parents.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Badgerstar meowed when all the cats were gathered beneath him. "Today we are gathered for Eaglekit and Forestkit's—" he hissed scornfully and the others glared at him. "—apprentice ceremony. Eaglekit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be me."

The cats gasped. To have the leader as your mentor was a honor, a big honor indeed.

"Forestkit, from this moment on you will be known as Mons-Forestpaw," Badgerstar growled. He had nearly said Monsterpaw. Forestpaw suppressed a snarl. "Icewhisker will be your mentor."

The clan let out their breath. All the warriors without an apprentice had been scared of getting him. Icewhisker, however, simply strode forward proudly and touched his nose to Forestpaw's.

"You'll do great, I promise," Icewhisker whispered. Determination and sympathy shone in his eyes.

Eaglepaw! Monsterpaw/Forestpaw. Eaglepaw! Monsterpaw/Forestpaw.

Some cats yowled Monsterpaw. Forestpaw went stiff with rage. He barely noticed Icewhisker holding back a snarl at his clanmates harsh tones.

"I feel sorry for you," Smallfeather meowed, approaching Icewhisker and shooting Forestpaw nasty looks. "Having to train that monster, that abomination, that... there is no word for him. I have no doubt he will turn out like Tigerstar or Brokenstar." The two evil leader's names were still around.

Icewhisker growled. "Have you no eyes?" He snarled so viciously at his brother that Smallfeather took a involuntary step back. "Forestpaw was a kit like any other. He is a cat like any other! The only reason he might turn out like the two leaders is because he was rejected, and he longs for revenge, for love, for respect, and he feels that the only possible way to get it is to kill, to murder, because you brush away everything else that should have respect!"

Icewhisker was nearly yowling at the end. Cats were staring at him. Badgerstar padded over, Eaglepaw trailing behind with a shocked expression on his face.

"There are other reasons," Smallfeather meowed weakly.

"Name one," Icewhisker challenged.

Smallfeather was silent. "You don't even know your son's true nature, his true personality, because you were too busy always shutting him out," Icewhisker snarled.

"I didn't see you around him!" Smallfeather had found his voice.

"Because you kept me away," Icewhisker lashed his tail.

"Icewhisker?" Forestpaw mewed hesitantly.

Before Icewhisker could say something, Smallfeather snapped his head around and hissed, "Stay out of this! This isn't your problem!"

"What?" Icewhisker meowed gently.

"I think we should go," Forestpaw shifted, anxious to get out of the camp.

Icewhisker nodded, his rage partially concealed. They padded out of camp.

When they were a distance away, Icewhisker sighed. "Sorry for getting so mad back there," he meowed. "I just can't stand it when a cat is cast out, just because they look different."

"Why do you care so much?" Forestpaw had to know.

"When I was a kit," Icewhisker explained. "I was the color of blood, and my fur was ice-cold. My parents, Boulderfire and Leaffeather, named me Icekit, after the coldness of my pelt. I was rejected for my whole kit-hood. During my apprenticeship, my fur slowly changed to white, and my pelt warmed slightly, but it wasn't until I drove out a band of rogues with Rosestem, the only one who accepted me, that the clan finally accepted me."

Forestpaw was shocked. "How did you get your brown paw?" He asked.

"I was at the edge of ThunderClan territory, when it slipped into a sucking mud puddle. Leafsweet pulled me out, put my paw was somehow permanately stained mud-brown."

"Oh, Forestpaw?" Icewhisker glanced at him. "I'm not sure whether or not you'll like this, but Smallfeather and Feathercloud are not your parents."

"What?" Forestpaw was stunned. "Where did I come from?"

"You were found a day after Eaglekit was born. Feathercloud took you in, but only at my insistence."

"Who found me?"

"Featherblaze. She said that when she found you, she heard a voice say, 'his name is Forest', so that's why your name is Forestpaw. I also insisted that you be named Forestkit, not Greenkit or Emptykit or Blackkit, like Smallfeather and Feathercloud wanted."

Forestpaw thought about that. He sighed. That might explain why they were so mean toward him.

"Come on," Icewhisker meowed. "We should explore the territory."

They passed ShadowClan first. The stink of it made Forestpaw want to gag. Icewhisker showed Forestpaw the training hollow, a place where snakes lived, and the WindClan border.

Forestpaw stared out across the empty moor. It seemed to be calling him. He took a step forward, then another, then another, until he stood several snake-lengths into the moor.

The breeze ruffled his whiskers and the sun shone down on him, warming his pelt. The scent of WindClan didn't make him leave; it drew him closer. He suddenly longed to be part of the moor clan.

"Forestpaw!" Icewhisker hissed. "What are you doing?!"

Forestpaw looked back at his mentor. "I feel that the wind calls me. Would it be fine if I joined WindClan?" He asked suddenly. He had no idea why he had asked. "Nobody would miss me, and WindClan seems more appealing to me than ThunderClan."

Icewhisker stared, mouth hanging open in shock. "To say, to think, such things is traitorous!" He growled. "If you want to join those filthy, skinny rabbit-eaters, then join!"

Forestpaw glared at his mentor. "Your words prove that nobody would miss me. You were the only one that cared."

Icewhisker sighed. "Forgive me. After everything that happened today, I'm just worn out. And when I'm tired, I'm cranky. Now, you should get off WindClan territory, before the evening patrol comes along."

"Too late for that," a voice snarled.


	5. Chapter 5: Russetpaw

Chapter 5:

Three WindClan cats stood in front of them, two warriors, one apprentice. The ginger one, the one that had spoken, stepped forward threateningly, unsheathed claws glinting.

Forestpaw slowly backed away. "Greetings, Flamefire. Forgive my apprentice," Icewhisker apologized. "This is his first time out."

The ginger warrior, Flamefire, didn't look happy. "Why did you cross?" A black and light gray she-cat hissed.

"Where's the border?" Forestpaw tilted his head, confused.

"Several fox-lengths behind you!"

Forestpaw's eyes widened in shock. He scrambled back into ThunderClan territory. He was scared of them. But looking in their eyes, he saw that the fierceness was just an act. They were terrified of him! Anger, but namely fear was visible in their eyes. Except for the apprentice. She was brown and white with a russet chest. Her bright green eyes shone with curiosity and sympathy.

She realizes what I go through every day! Forestpaw realized with a start.

"I'm Russetpaw!" The apprentice mewed. "Who are you?"

Flamefire leaned down to Russetpaw, who appeared to be his apprentice. "Russetpaw, those are ThunderClan cats. They are the enemy!" He whispered, just barely loud enough for Forestpaw to hear.

"What's your name?" Russetpaw repeated, completely ignoring her mentor. Her eyes had grown moony and distracted as she stared at Forestpaw.

"Forestpaw," the green apprentice answered.

"Forestpaw!" Russetpaw meowed. "What are a handsome name! A fitting one too!"

She blushed as the others stared at her. The black and gray she-cat growled.

"Mark the borders, Russetpaw," she ordered.

"Misttail, she's my apprentice," Flamefire pointed out.

"I don't care," Misttail growled. "Pointedfang put me in charge of this patrol, Flamefire. Or have you forgotten?" Forestpaw assumed that Pointedfang was the WindClan deputy.

"Stop fighting," Russetpaw rolled her eyes. "We came here to mark the borders and you were going to have me do it anyway, right Flamefire?"

Russetpaw stomped over sarcastically, making them slow and heavy like a badger's. She marked the border.

"Meet me here tonight at moonhigh," she whispered to Forestpaw.

Forestpaw gave a small, swift nod.

Icewhisker flicked his tail. "Let's go back to camp," he meowed.

Forestpaw followed Icewhisker as he headed away, casting a glance behind him. When they arrived, Forestpaw yawned, eager to make his nest and sleep.

"Go on," Icewhisker meowed.

Forestpaw poked his head in the medicine den. "What is it, Forestpaw?" Lakefur meowed sharply. Stormberry looked at him sympathetically.

"Just wondering if I could borrow some moss," Forestpaw shifted, wondering if this was a good idea.

"No, go collect some," Lakefur snapped.

"Of course," Stormberry interrupted. "We have plenty to spare, Lakefur."

Lakefur didn't look happy and she turned away.

Forestpaw scooped some moss up, muttered a muffled "thanks", and hurried toward the apprentice's den. He hesitated outside. If he entered, they would probably just kick him out. He padded to a bush just inside the camp, close to the entrance, and made his nest there.

If he was going to see Russetpaw, he would need to get some rest. He curled up and slept.

_I'm really going to do it, _was Forestpaw's last thought until his mind went blank.

Forestpaw silently padded out of camp.

"Where are you going?" Leafsweet, who was on guard duty, asked.

"Out for a walk," Forestpaw mewed.

Leafsweet nodded. Forestpaw headed to the training hollow. He inspected it. Then he leaped in, raised his paws, and rained blows on an imaginary enemy. He leaped forward, twisting and landing behind the invisible foe slightly to the right, where he lunged and pinned it down.

_Where did I get those moves from? _Forestpaw wondered. All he had done as an apprentice was explore the territory.

Forestpaw padded toward the WindClan border. Russetpaw sat there, on the WindClan side, shifting uneasily. Forestpaw felt nervous. What if somebody had followed them?

"You came!" Russetpaw exclaimed. Her green gaze was soft as she stared at him.

Forestpaw didn't flinch. He had been stared at for his whole life. One more wouldn't make a difference.

Russetpaw shifted closer. Forestpaw stiffened slightly, then relaxed as she pressed her warm pelt against his. Forestpaw felt at home next to her, breathing in her windy scent.

"I'm glad you came," Russetpaw whispered. "I felt drawn toward you the moment I saw you."

"Me too," Forestpaw mewed. He just realized that. "Let's make a nest," he suggested. "We can sleep here tonight."

Russetpaw nodded. As they collected twigs, moss, and bracken, she asked, "How did you get away?"

"I walked out of the camp," Forestpaw replied.

"And they just let you pass?" Russetpaw looked amazed.

"No, I told them I was going on a walk," Forestpaw meowed. "How did you get out?"

"Said I was going to do some night hunting," Russetpaw meowed.

Forestpaw spotted a flash of white in the moonlight. He streaked after it, catching up and delivering a killing blow to it's neck in several seconds. He hauled it back to their temporary nest. Russetpaw stared in amazement.

"You're fast!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks," Forestpaw meowed, his answer muffled by the fresh-kill.

_What am I doing?_ Forestpaw wondered. _I'm going to sleep with a WindClan cat! I'm ThunderClan!_ Then he pushed the thought away. _ThunderClan doesn't care about me. _Eaglepaw, Feathercloud, Smallfeather, and the clan's words flashed through his mind. _Monsterkit! Monsterpaw! You should never have been born! Get away, you monster! I have no doubt he'll turn out like Tigerstar or Brokenstar!_

Then he thought of Icewhisker. The white and brown tom had been kind to him. But in his kit-hood, he had neglected him just like every other cat. He had no friends. He didn't even know his true family!

Despite that, Forestpaw still had some loyalty to the clan he had been in for his whole life.

"Forestpaw?" Russetpaw's voice broke into his thoughts.

Forestpaw backed away. _I can't do this, not yet. Maybe never._

"I-i have to go," Forestpaw stuttered.

He didn't hear Russetpaw's reply, or see her expression. He spun around and raced away. He slowed down and calmed himself as he neared the camp, then casually padded into the ThunderClan camp and into his nest, the nest that was only his.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Chapter 6:

"Forestpaw! Where are you?"

Forestpaw let out a small groan, trying to block out the voice, then stood as he realized that it was Icewhisker. He poked his head out, then clambered out of his nest and stretched. He let out an enormous yawn, still tired.

"Forestpaw!"

"Here," Forestpaw mewed, hurrying to his mentor, who jumped as he approached.

"Where were you sleeping?" Icewhisker demanded.

Forestpaw flicked his tail toward the bush. "There. I figured Eaglepaw and the other apprentices would kick me out."

Icewhisker looked surprised, but he flicked his tail to signal to Forestpaw to follow him. Forestpaw's stomach rumbled, but he didn't stop to ask if he could eat something.

"I'm going to teach you stalking," Icewhisker explained when they were far into the forest.

He demonstrated. Then he slowly pulled himself forward. He stood up. "I would use that to catch what?" He asked suddenly.

"Mouse," Forestpaw meowed instantly. _How did I know that?_

Icewhisker looked impressed. "You try."

Forestpaw immediately dropped into a crouch. Icewhisker inspected him from head to tail.

"Perfect," Icewhisker complimented.

Forestpaw purred. He began to pull himself forward before Icewhisker could tell him what to do next, placing his paws down gently and silently. He kept his tail above the leaves, but still low. His belly swayed gently as he crept forward. He kept his ears flattened.

_ How can I do this so well after one demonstration?_

Icewhisker's jaw was hanging open in shock as he watched Forestpaw stalk perfectly. He quickly closed it when he realized it was open.

"How can you do that?" Icewhisker demanded.

"It just comes naturally," Forestpaw meowed.

Icewhisker inspected him. "Can you catch something?"

Forestpaw raised his nose and sniffed the air. Squirrel! He thought. Then, How do I know all this stuff?

Forestpaw crept forward, staying silent as a rock. When he was a fox-length away, he leaped.

The squirrel was at his paws in a flash, it's neck broken. Icewhisker stared.

"I think you have enough skills for hunting," he said in astonishment. "Let's go to battle training. I was going to save that for tomorrow, and only do stalking and hunting today, but you have that down."

Forestpaw followed Icewhisker as he headed toward the training hollow. Fiercepaw, Blazepaw, and their mentors, Wolfshade and Smallfeather. Forestpaw's stomach clenched with anger at the sight of his foster father.

"Icewhisker," Wolfshade meowed. "Why are you here? I thought you were taking Forestpaw hunting."

"I was," Icewhisker replied. "But Forestpaw is an expert at hunting stalking already, my lesson for him. So I decided to give him battle training, if you don't mind."

Smallfeather opened his mouth to answer, but Blazepaw beat him to it. "Of course you can train with us!" For a moment, Forestpaw thought he was being kind, but the thought disappeared with the next words. "It'll be fun to beat you up, Forestpaw!"

Forestpaw boiled with rage. _Will anybody in my clan be kind to me?_ Icewhisker shot a glare at the flame-colored apprentice.

"Blazepaw, Forestpaw, fight," Wolfshade ordered. He settled back and Forestpaw prepared himself for a beating.

Blazepaw lunged forward. Forestpaw twisted to the side and clamped his jaw around Blazepaw's tail as he flew past, being careful not to hurt the older apprentice. Blazepaw let out a growl and twisted and turned trying to get at Forestpaw. He let go and leaped onto Blazepaw's back. It was hard to hang on with sheathed claws, but he managed. Blazepaw flopped onto his back, trying to crush Forestpaw, but the younger apprentice leaped off before he got crushed. Blazepaw reared up and Forestpaw mimicked him. The larger 'paw aimed a blow at Forestpaw.

Forestpaw struck back with so much force that it shocked him. His blow sent Blazepaw, who was twice his size, sprawling.

"He cheated!" Blazepaw proclaimed as he got to his paws.

Icewhisker sighed. "Forestpaw, I'm just going to practice with you myself."

Forestpaw padded away, following Icewhisker.

"Let's fight."


	7. Chapter 7: Raining Forest

**Thanks to lucky333123 for this idea**

Chapter 7:

Forestpaw stood up and looked around. He was in the mountains.

_Why am I here?_ He wondered. _How am I here_

"Raining Forest!" A voice called. "You're awake at last!"

Forestpaw looked behind him to see a small brown pelt with streaks of dark green. He called back into the entrance.

"Raining Forest is awake!"

"Who are you?" Forestpaw asked.

The tom looked confused. "I'm Circling Hawk, remember? Your son."

_ I have a son?_

"I'm confused," Forestpaw meowed. "Can you tell me what's going on? Who I am?"

Circling Hawk cocked his head at him. "Your name is Raining Forest. You told me, Circling Hawk, your son, that your mother and father were White Pebble and Shifting Shadow. You have three kits, me, my brother, Silent Night, and my sister, Swirling Cloud. Your mate is Snow Fall. You live with the Tribe Of Rushing Water".

Forestpaw shook his head, unable to understand. The Tribe Of Rushing Water? Am I a reincarnation, like Cinderpelt and Cinderheart?

A white she-cat rushed in. An old tom followed, and a another tom and she-cat trailed behind.

"Raining Forest!" The white she-cat cried. "Are you all right? You were asleep for moons and moons!" Forestpaw was confused. I was asleep for that long? Well, nobody at ThunderClan would miss me like that.

"Raining Forest, this is Snow Fall, your mate," Circling Hawk told him.

Snow Fall frowned at her son. "He knows that."

"I think Raining Forest has lost his memory."

"So he won't remember us?" The younger she-cat's eyes widened in surprise and filled with sadness.

"Raining Forest, your daughter, Swirling Cloud," Circling Hawk meowed. "Your father Shifting Shadow, and your other son, Silent Night." He lifted an ear slightly and scented the air. "Stoneteller is coming."

A slender, extremely, old, white she-cat slid into view. "Raining Forest," she mewed. "You're awake!"

Forestpaw looked at his supposed son. "This is Teller Of The Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller. Our healer," Circling Hawk explained.

Forestpaw's head was reeling. "Please, leave," he meowed. "I'm having trouble taking this in."

Every cat except Stoneteller and Circling Hawk looked surprised. "Of course," Stoneteller mewed, leaving and flicking her tail to signal that the others should do so as well. The cats left.

Forestpaw lay down. _Maybe if I sleep,_ he thought. Then I can return to the clans.

So he closed his eyes and told himself to sleep. It took a while, but he finally managed to drift off.

"Forestpaw, wake up," a gentle paw nudged him.

Forestpaw blinked open his eyes. _The white she-cat! Stoneteller. _Stars shimmered in her pelt.

"You're dead," Forestpaw meowed.

"Yes, I'm dead," Stoneteller replied. "Listen, you..."

"Am I a reincarnation of Raining Forest?" Forestpaw interrupted.

Stoneteller's eyes glimmered with amusement. "You're a fast thinker. And it isn't Raining Forest helping you. To answer your question, you are in a way a reincarnation of Raining Forest. Most of his spirit is not in you, but some is, along with his talents. He was a fast runner, a master hunter and fighter. And he was smart. But we gave you talents greater than his. You are seeing the past, the past that is both yours and his." Her face grew more serious. "Now, listen. Badgerstar is soon going to do terrible things. Raining Forest was born again, as you, to stop him. And we, the cats that are more ancient than StarClan, gave you talents greater than his. Only you have the power to stop the corrupt leader."

Forestpaw thought about her words. _I can't stop him. I have no powers._ Then he remembered the fighting and hunting coming naturally. _That must be what will aid me._

He looked up at Stoneteller. "Will I return to the mountains, or the clans?"

"The clans," she replied. "I was not the one who brought you to the Tribe; that was Jay's Wing. You may know him as Jayfeather. And now it is time for you to leave." She began to fade. "And Forestpaw, don't call me Stoneteller. Call me Half Moon."

"Half Moon," Forestpaw murmured. "Ok," he called out. But Half Moon was already gone.

**Please review and tell what you think of this idea. Again, it didn't think of this. Lucky333123 gave me the idea. Thanks lucky! And Billy the cat for reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Icewhisker's Lies

**Hey guys. Thanks to my two reviewers. People, please review. Anyways, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

Forestpaw bounced up and down excitedly. The gathering was tonight! And he was going! His very first gathering. _Will Russetpaw be there?_

A quarter moon had passed since his mountain dream. Half Moon kept visiting him in his sleep. Sometimes Jay's Wing, Circling Hawk, Snow Fall, Swirling Cloud, a cat who claimed to be White Pebble, Shifting Shadow or Silent Night would come too.

Last time they had come, Half Moon had brought Lion's Roar, or Lionblaze, and Dove's Wing, or Dovewing. They had given him a prophecy.

_ Forest, Wind, and Bat will combine, and the flaming badger will meet the end._

The words still stuck in his mind.

"Forestpaw," Icewhisker called. "Let's go."

Forestpaw followed his mentor. Batpaw and Squirrelpaw trailed behind him, their mentors, Leafsweet and Furstorm watching them carefully. Badgerstar had let them become apprentices three moons early.

"More training for them," he had said.

Squirrelpaw loathed Forestpaw, but Batpaw seemed to look up to him. He followed Forestpaw everywhere. One time the green apprentice had found Batpaw hiding in the bushes while he was hunting, having snuck out of camp.

Because of Batpaw's attraction toward him, Batpaw was shunned by most of the clan. Forestpaw tried to make up for it.

Forestpaw crossed the fallen tree onto the island.

"Hurry up, Greenpaw!" Ruinshade hissed at him. Forestpaw felt a rush of anger.

Ruinshade, Fierceclaw, and Blazefur had become warriors two nights ago. Fierceclaw was nicer toward him than Ruinshade or Blazefur, but he still mostly ignored Forestpaw.

"Wait," Badgerstar growled. "Get into position."

"What are we doing?" Forestpaw asked his mentor.

"Attacking the other clans to force them to submit to us," Icewhisker snarled, a cruel glint that Forestpaw had never seen before in his eyes. Forestpaw shrank back.

"What's wrong with you?" Forestpaw demanded. "You've never seemed like that sort of cat."

Icewhisker let out a evil purr. "Everything I said to you, all lies. I did it for Badgerstar. I have always looked like this, always."

_You lied to me? I have no friends now, none at all. Batpaw is just an annoyance._

"Does that mean Smallfeather and Feathercloud are my parents?" Forestpaw couldn't believe Icewhisker. He remembered a few times where he thought he saw an angry or cruel glimmer in his eyes, but it was always washed away when Icewhisker saw him.

"Unfortunately, no," Icewhisker growled. He flicked his tail. "Go scout ahead."

Forestpaw took off, weaving between the trees. _Good thing Raining Forest was fast!_

Forestpaw slid into the clearing.

"Forestpaw?" Volestar, the WindClan leader, asked. "What's wrong? Where's the rest of ThunderClan?"

"Yes, where?" The ShadowClan leader, Moonstar, demanded.

"Badgerstar," Forestpaw panted. "ThunderClan... All warriors... Attack... Want... New Clan."

Somehow Carpstar made sense of his words. "RiverClan, prepare for battle!" She yowled.

"What's going on?" Volestar asked, looking bewildered.

"Badgerstar is bringing all of his warriors to attack us," Carpstar explained Forestpaw's words. "He wants to combine into one clan under his rule."

Volestar and Moonstar's eyes widened. "Cats of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, prepare for battle against ThunderClan!" The three leaders yowled together.

**Cliffhanger! Will ThunderClan or the other clans win? Please review your thoughts. I won't post chapter 9 until I have five reviews, so review! Did you like evil Icewhisker? Also, tell me whether or not you want Forestpaw to join WindClan now, or later. He's going to eventually. Yes, I know I'm spoiling some stuff.**

**—Foreststar**


	9. Chapter 9: Gathering Attack

Chapter 9:

The cats in the clearing shifted, moving into ranks, mixing together into one defense force.

"May I join WindClan?" Forestpaw asked Volestar. "Badgerstar will know that I've betrayed him. He'll kill me."

"Of course," Volestar meowed. "If we survive this battle, then yes, you may join."

"ThunderClan, attack!" Badgerstar's yowl ripped through the air. ThunderClan poured into the clearing, stopping slightly to gawk at the lines the other clans had made.

"Forestpaw!" Blazefur snarled, leaping forward to confront him. "You traitor! You told the other clans about the attack! If we lose, I will personally rip you apart."

He lunged at the apprentice. Fierceclaw and Ruinshade joined in, their faces alight with fury and hatred. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed. Darkness overtook the clearing. The cats froze for a moment, then continued fighting when they ThunderClan cats attacked them again.

Forestpaw's instincts took over. He ducked Blazefur's clumsy blow, then kicked out his hind legs, catching Ruinshade in the face. He stumbled back, growling. Fierceclaw leaped forward and Forestpaw jumped up and intercepted his leap, thrusting his paws into the ginger warrior's chest. Forestpaw pinned Fierceclaw down and swiped with unsheathed claws at his face. Fierceclaw yelped with pain and scrambled off when Forestpaw released him to face his brothers. Ruinshade snarled with hatred. A white and brown figure suddenly was clinging to Blazefur's back.

"Russetpaw!" Forestpaw yowled, shocked.

"It's Russetbelly now!" Russetbelly panted. "Now deal with that gray tom!"

Forestpaw raced forward and bowled Ruinshade over. He rained blows on the angry tom. Ruinshade whimpered, and Forestpaw kicked him away with a strong kick. The green 'paw looked around for more enemies.

"Look," Russetbelly meowed. "The battle's over."

Forestpaw looked toward where most of the cats were gathered. In the middle, looming over all of them, was Badgerstar, looking weaker. He must have lost a life. His mate Smokefur, along with Batpaw and Squirrelpaw were with him. Batpaw was bleeding heavily. He spotted Forestpaw and gave him a look of fury, baring his teeth at him.

_ I betrayed ThunderClan. Batpaw probably blames me for the life that was lost._

"Forestpaw!" Badgerstar rumbled. "Come here."

Forestpaw stepped closer, although he stayed far away.

"Listen well, traitor!" Badgerstar snarled. "When ThunderClan gets their paws on you, you'll wish you'd never been born."

_I already wish that,_ Forestpaw thought.

"Badgerstar," Carpstar, the oldest leader, meowed. "Your actions are unforgivable. You have angered StarClan. You have broken the truce. ThunderClan is banned from the lake and island. You will walk in shadows for a moon."

Badgerstar growled. "You have no right to tell my clan what to do! And for StarClan, they are all just a bunch of toothless, old fools. Who cares what StarClan feels?"

The clearing gasped. _Toothless, old fools? Badgerstar is mad!_

Badgerstar flicked his tail and padded away, his mate and kits following closely, shooting venomous looks behind them. The medicine cats hurried around and treated everyone.

Volestar leaped up onto the Great Oak. "Are there any dead?"

"Yes," Flamefire called up to his leader. "Of us, none. There are some severely wounded though. Of ThunderClan, Icewhisker and Feathercloud are dead."


	10. Chapter 10: WindClan

Chapter 10:

Forestpaw viewed the WindClan camp. Russetbelly stood next to him, her fur occasionally brushing his pelt. _So this is what another clan looks like._

"May all cats gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Volestar yowled, sitting atop the largest rock in the hollow, tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

The clan gathered. Many cats gave him curious and feared looks.

"Badgerstar and ThunderClan attacked the other clans during the gathering!" Volestar's announcement sent yowls of outrage coming from the clan. "ThunderClan lost two warriors, Icewhisker and Feathercloud. We lost none, although some were badly wounded. They stayed behind with some warriors to protect them. We won, partly thanks to Forestpaw running ahead and warning us. ThunderClan knows of his betrayal, and I have agreed to let Forestpaw join WindClan. Forestpaw, step forward."

Forestpaw did so. "This apprentice needs a mentor. Spiritheart, you are excellant at adapting to different things. Will you train Forestpaw?"

A white, gray, and russet she-cat stepped forward. She had dark green eyes. "I would be honored to train him."

Forestpaw touched noses with Spiritheart. "You have my mom for your mentor!" Russetbelly whispered.

"Forestpaw! Forestpaw!" WindClan cheered.

"Come on," Spiritheart meowed. "Let's explore the territory."

Forestpaw followed his new mentor out onto the moor. He breathed in the clear, windy, air. _My new home._

Spiritheart raced across the moor and Forestpaw followed. Although he was faster, he had less stamina and soon fell behind, panting heavily.

"You're fast," Spiritheart admitted. "But you need to figure out how to keep a steady pace. That way, you'll be able to run longer and farther."

Forestpaw nodded. Spiritheart showed him the broken half-bridge, then the RiverClan border, along with the horseplace and twolegplace. The she told him about thunderpaths when they got there, how dangerous they were and that lots of cats had died on them.

Forestpaw shivered. I hope I never need to cross one.

Then Spiritheart took him to the path toward the moonpool. He was tired, but wanted to see the whole territory today so he could get back to training quickly.

Then they walked along the ThunderClan border. A brown and red she-cat, a white and gray tom, and dark brown tom with a white ear were marking and guarding the border.

"Hello, Robinfur, Rainfeather, Gorsetooth," Spiritheart greeted. "Pointedfang sent you to mark the border?"

"Yes," replied the she-cat, likely Robinfur.

"And to guard it," the white and gray tom added.

"Pointedfang thinks Badgerstar will attack WindClan to try to kill Forestpaw," the brown tom meowed.

"If I know him, he will," Forestpaw interrupted.

"Hello, Forestpaw," Robinfur told him. "Russetbelly, my sister told Rainfeather—" she flicked her tail at the white and gray"— and I about the green apprentice that she met on border patrol."

"Let's go back to the camp," Spiritheart meowed.

Forestpaw trailed after her, his paws heavy. He entered the apprentice's den. Two apprentices were snoring away in their nest. A third flicked his tail at another nest.

"That's your nest," he meowed dully. He curled up in his own. "I'm Quickpaw."

"I'm Forestpaw," he muttered. He stumbled over to his nest and collapsed into it. "Thank you."

Then he was asleep.

**This chapter was probably a bit boring. Sorry. Next one should be a little more interesting. Can you guess what it'll be about? I want 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. My review does NOT count. So, basically 16 reviews. Thanks! And please point out mistakes. Or things that are confusing.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Forest

Chapter 11:

Forestpaw woke in a dark, damp forest. Gloominess and anger hung in the air.

A ghost-white cat padded from the shadows. His pelt glowed in what little light there was.

"Forestpaw," the white tom's voice was hollow; sadness echoed within his meow.

"Who are you?" Forestpaw asked. "Where am I?"

"I am Hatedheart," the ghost cat replied. "You are in the Dark Forest."

"The Dark Forest?" Forestpaw had heard nursery tales of it. The Dark Forest was for evil cats. "Why are you here? Should I trust you?"

"I am here to offer you training," Hatedheart meowed, his gaze full of a deep sorrow. "As for trusting me, what do you think?" Hatedheart sighed. "Maybe I should be here, maybe not."

I'll trust him for now, Forestpaw decided. "What did you do wrong?"

"That's a story I do not wish to share," Hatedheart meowed. "I brings me too much pain and anger to recall it."

Forestpaw felt a stir of pity, but he pushed it away._ If Hatedheart is here, then he must deserve to be here, _Forestpaw thought.

"Do you want to help you with training?" Hatedheart asked. "I was a master at many things when I was alive in my miserable life. I know you're a master fighter already, but you'll need to know certain moves. Also, I can help with your planning skills. And teach you to swim. I used to be of RiverClan."

Miserable. Interesting. Forestpaw thought for a moment. "Sure," he replied. "I'll learn from you."

Hatedheart nodded. "Then come." He flicked his tail and headed away into the forest. Forestpaw followed, his dark green pelt getting darker.

"I'll start with tougher ones first, since the easy, beginning ones will probably be too easy." Hatedheart told him. "Stand there and watch carefully."

Forestpaw obeyed. Hatedheart dove forward, underneath him, and jabbed his paws at Forestpaw's legs. Forestpaw tried to stay up, but his legs crumpled beneath him. Hatedheart's claws were at his throat in an instant.

Hatedheart pulled away. "Now you try it."

Forestpaw dove at his legs and tried to yank them from under him. They shifted slightly, but otherwise stayed where they were.

"How did you do it?" Forestpaw was confused.

"Move your paws down my legs," Hatedheart instructed. "Feel my tendon? Jab there, both at once."

Forestpaw dove forward again and jabbed his paws at Hatedheart's tendons. His legs collapsed. Forestpaw assumed that Hatedheart would want something fatal, so he placed his claws on the white warrior's throat before he could regain his balance.

"Nice," Hatedheart complimented. "You got that quickly."

Forestpaw beamed.

"Swimming, or planning?" Hatedheart asked.

"Swimming," Forestpaw replied after a moment.

Hatedheart nodded. "Follow me," he meowed.

The river was a sluggish, black liquid. Forestpaw recoiled, then thought that if they could stand it, then so could he. A large ginger tom with white spots was sitting at the bank, staring across the "river".

"Spottedhawk," Hatedheart greeted.

The ginger tom looked around. "Hatedheart," he replied. "This your apprentice?"

"Yes," Hatedheart meowed. "This is Forestpaw."

Spottedhawk sneered at him. "Water training for this weakling?"

"I'm no weakling!" Forestpaw hissed, his fur bristling.

"Prove it!" Spottedhawk challenged.

Forestpaw leaped forward and bowled the larger cat over. Before Spottedhawk could recover, Forestpaw's jaws were around his throat.

"Forestpaw," Hatedheart warned. "Let him go. We need Spottedhawk."

Forestpaw growled, but obeyed. He glared at Spottedhawk, who rubbed his throat, glaring back.

"Forestpaw, go back to your nest," Hatedheart ordered. "It's nearing sunrise. You'll be awake soon."

"How do I do that?" Forestpaw questioned.

Spottedhawk snorted. "Go to sleep here," he meowed as though it was obvious.

So Forestpaw curled up not the ground and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was back at WindClan, in the apprentice den, lying in his nest. He peeked outside. It was early, but not late enough for cats to be up. So he curled back up and went back to sleep peacefully.

**People who read my one-shot, Hatred, especially Dovewing, told you Hatedheart would come up again. If you haven't read it, then you should. Hatred is the backstory of Hatedheart and how he ended up in the Dark Forest. Anyways, please review!**

**—Foreststar**


	12. Chapter 12: Updated Allegiances

**Updated allegiances:**

WindClan:

Leader:

Volestar- skinny, sleek, dark gray tom with a long tail and blue eyes

Deputy:

Pointedfang- light gray tom with long claws and teeth and blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Cloudleap- young, large white tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors:

Gorsetooth- dark brown tom with a white ear and blue eyes; deaf in the white ear

Gorgeleap- dark brown tom with silver stripes and emerald green eyes

Flamefire- bright and dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Fogpelt- small, white and light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Misttail- black she-cat with a light gray tail and golden eyes

Spiritheart- white and gray she-cat with a russet tail and dark green eyes

Apprentice, Forestpaw

Goldenpelt- golden-colored she-cat with a long tail, a dark gray leg, a white foot, and amber eyes

Russetbelly- brown and white she-cat with a russet belly and bright green eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Robinfur- brown she-cat with a red chest and green eyes

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Rainfeather- white and gray tom with dark, dull green eyes

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Apprentices:

Forestpaw- dark green tom with a extremely thin streak of flame-colored fur and empty, black eyes

Mousepaw- brown she-cat with a long, skinny tail and amber eyes

Quickpaw- swift, white tom with blue eyes

Stormpaw- dark gray tom with a white tail and blue eyes

Queens:

Swiftwhisker- dark brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Pointedfang's kits, Burnedkit- dark gray tom with green eyes, and Snowkit- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes, nursing Beetlekit- black tom with red spots and gray eyes- former rogue

Sagefrost- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Flamefire's kits

Elders:

Poolsplash- silver tom with amber eyes

Mintshade- dark ginger she-cat with a long scar and bright yellow eyes; retired early due to scar

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Badgerstar- humongous russet-and-ginger tom with markings like a badger and dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Deputy:

Smokefur- large smoky black she-cat with splashes of dark gray and green eyes

Medicine cat:

Lakefur- blue-gray she-cat with rippling gray stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice Stormberry

Warriors:

Smallfeather- black and white tom with a brown tail and amber eyes

Wolfshade- brown and black tabby with green eyes

Leafsweet- dark brown she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Rosestem- dark red she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Batpaw

Leopardwhisker- black-spotted golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Ruinshade- gray and brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Fierceclaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Blazefur- flame-colored tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Apprentices:

Stormberry- dark gray she-cat with red stripes and amber eyes, mentor Lakefur

Eaglepaw- white tom with a black tail and chest and dark green eyes

Batpaw- dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightningpaw- ginger and cream-furred tom with amber eyes

Grasspaw- golden she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Ambergaze- tan she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Icewhisker's kits

Featherblaze- white she-cat with a ginger chest, head, paws, and tail and blue eyes, expecting Furstorm's kits

Elders:

Boulderfire- sturdy, rock-colored tom with two ginger stripes on his tail and amber eyes

Leapwing- small, cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes, missing one paw

Nighteye- black tom with extremely dark green eyes

Furstorm- gray tom with long, shaggy, slightly matted, fur and dull blue eyes

RiverClan:

Leader:

Carpstar- tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and gray eyes

Deputy:

Jaggedtail- black she-cat with spiky tail fur and amber eyes

Medicine cat:

Foxberry- russet tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Moonstar- silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

Feathermist- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat:

Bonefur- white tom with green eyes

Chapter 12:

"Forestpaw, get up!" A paw prodded him. "Spiritheart wants you!"

He covered his nose, then realized that it was dawn. He yawned, then got to his paws, stretching. The white apprentice who had made his nest, Quickpaw, was heading out. A dark gray tom was poking him.

"I'm up, I'm up," Forestpaw grumbled.

"I'm Stormpaw," the dark gray apprentice said with clear disdain for him. His tone was superior. He lay back down.

"Stormpaw, Rainfeather is probably looking for you," a brown she-cat in the corner meowed. "I'm Mousepaw," she added to Forestpaw. "Don't mind Stormpaw; he always acts much tougher than he really is."

Stormpaw growled, but at that moment, a voice called out, "Stormpaw! Get up!"

Mousepaw let out a purr of laughter as Stormpaw stormed out. "I should go," Mousepaw meowed. "So should you."

Forestpaw headed out, Mousepaw right in front of him.

"Forestpaw!" Spiritheart meowed when she saw him. "You're finally up!"

Forestpaw snorted, but said nothing.

"Get something to eat, then meet me up there," Spiritheart ordered, flicking her tail at a rock at the top of the large hollow. "There's the fresh-kill pile." She pointed her ears at it.

Forestpaw wandered toward it, giving the camp a better look. Some cats gave him untrusting or hostile looks.

Forestpaw lifted a small rabbit from the pile. He set it down and took a bite. It had a windy taste to it. A good taste. He devoured the rest of it quickly.

"You looked hungry," a voice behind him joked. "How was it? Good?"

Forestpaw turned around to see Russetbelly standing there, Mousepaw at her side.

"I was hungry," Forestpaw meowed. "It was quite good."

Russetbelly purred. "Good. Come on, Mousepaw."

The two cats headed away. Forestpaw padded toward where Spiritheart had told him she would be waiting.

"I'm going to teach you how to catch rabbits," she meowed. "I want to see your speed in hunting."

Forestpaw nodded. "There's a rabbit right over there," he meowed, staring at the white pelt.

Spiritheart looked around, surprised at Forestpaw's find within seconds. "Can you catch it?"

Forestpaw slunk toward the rabbit. When he was close enough, he charged forward, scooping up the rabbit before it could twitch and delivered a killing bite. He padded happily back to his mentor.

Spiritheart was staring at him. "One moment you were there," she pointed to a place close by. "The next, at the rabbit."

Forestpaw gazed at the distance. Am I really that fast?

"Let's of farther away from the camp," she suggested. "There's bound to be more."

Forestpaw nodded. He followed Spirirtheart away from the spotted a brown rabbit and streaked after it. However, he was slightly too far away, so the rabbit had a moment of running before Forestpaw caught it.

"Forestpaw!" A voice snarled. With a start, the apprentice realized he was right beside the border. "Prey-stealing, are you?"

Forestpaw looked across the border. Badgerstar and Rosestem, along with their apprentices, Eaglepaw and Batpaw.

"I never crossed the border," Forestpaw meowed truthfully.

"Then why are you right here, Monsterpaw?" Eaglepaw growled.

"Hunting," Forestpaw flicked his tail and headed away, gripping his rabbit in his jaws. _I'm_ _Still Monsterpaw to Eaglepaw._

"That rabbit is ours!" Batpaw hissed. "You crossed the border!"

"Prove it!" Forestpaw snarled.

Batpaw leaned his head down and sniffed the ground.

"Well?" Badgerstar growled at his son.

Batpaw shrank back a little. "H-he didn't cross."

Badgerstar growled angrily. "You come that close again, ThunderClan will rip your pelt off!"

"Why?" Forestpaw asked. "They would be the ones breaking the warrior code. I, on the other paw, would be on my own territory."

Eaglepaw hissed. "Just mark the borders!" Rosestem snapped. "We're wasting our time talking to this idiotic WindClan apprentice!"

"Forestpaw?" Spiritheart called. She was hurrying toward him. "Come here!"

Forestpaw shot a venomous look at the patrol, then picked up his rabbit and padded toward his mentor.

"Forestpaw!" Spiritheart growled. "Did you cross the border?" She continued without letting him answer. "I thought you would have more sense! But you had to go into ThunderClan territory just to get a sniff of that disgusting scent!"

"Spiritheart," Forestpaw snarled, his anger building. "I did not cross! I stayed on WindClan territory the whole time!"

Spiritheart looked taken aback. "Oh. I-in that case, let's go back to hunting. Just don't go near any borders, got it?"

"Yes, Spiritheart," Forestpaw meowed. He growled softly. Would anybody let him answer before they assumed something and then yelled at him for no reason?

Forestpaw followed Spiritheart as she raced away from the ThunderClan border.

He hissed as he stared back at ThunderClan. Even in WindClan, he wasn't free of their taunts.


	13. Chapter 13: Batpaw's Powers

Chapter 13:

Forestpaw followed his mentor across the bridge to the island. I hope Badgerstar won't break the truce.

Ever since that first night, Forestpaw had slept out in the open with several other warriors. Mousepaw and Quickpaw, his new friends, had decided to sleep out there with him too.

Occasionally, Hatedheart would summon him to the Dark Forest and train him. Forestpaw now was a excellent swimmer, although he had yet to master the water moves.

Every night, Russetbelly came over, sometimes with Rainfeather and Robinfur, sometimes not. Every night, they curled up with each other to stay warm. Forestpaw now loved the nights.

Forestpaw glanced behind him and saw Badgerstar's large ginger form standing there, waiting for WindClan to finish. His fur bristled at the sight of ThunderClan.

He leaped into the sandy shoreline and followed his clan. He scented the air as they approached the gathering clearing. RiverClan is here.

Forestpaw watched as Volestar leaped up to join Carpstar. He took a seat beside Russetbelly.

"Badgerstar," Carpstar meowed coldly as she moved aside to let the humongous leader jump up. Badgerstar moved up even farther.

Batpaw padded past. he surveyed Forestpaw, but his eyes seemed unfocused.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Batpaw asked. He sounded uncertain, nervous.

"Sure..." Forestpaw meowed uncertainly. He flicked his tail to tell Batpaw to follow him.

"I'm scared," Batpaw blurted out when they had left the clearing. "Of ThunderClan. Badgerstar has been really cruel to me, and the rest of ThunderClan. Smokefur and Squirrelpaw are the only ones he hasn't insulted. I'm scared that he's found out my secret."

"You bared your teeth at me when I saw you at the last gathering," Forestpaw pointed out.

Batpaw looked surprised. "I did? I must have thought you were Volestar. You two look a lot alike."

Forestpaw was confused. "I'm green, he's gray. How could you have mistaken us?"

Batpaw took a deep breath. "I have a secret, something nobody but me knows about. I'm blind."

"What?" Forestpaw asked. "You're blind? How do you see?"

"I-i have a power," Batpaw stuttered. "I see no colors, but I see outlines if I want to. When I snarled at you, I thought you were Volestar. You both have the same sleek pelt, the skinniness, the angle and shape of your ears..."

Batpaw rattled off more similarities. Forestpaw faintly wondered why they had so many things that looked the same.

"Why are you telling me this?" Forestpaw had to know. _Why me? Why not tell Smokefur or Squirrelpaw, or even Badgerstar?_

"I don't trust anyone in ThunderClan. Everybody seems like liars," Batpaw explained. "But I trust you. You were the only one actually kind to me. The one I, well not really looked up to, but somebody I wanted be. Please don't tell anybody about this power I have," Batpaw pleaded.

Forestpaw was stunned. He nodded. "I won't, I promise. Let's go back. I'll talk to you later if you feel up to it."

Batpaw nodded. They headed back. Forestpaw came back to Russetbelly's side.

"Let the..." Badgerstar had just meowed.

"Wait!" Volestar hissed. "ShadowClan has not arrived!"

At that moment, a disgusting scent filled the air as ShadowClan cats filled the clearing. Moonstar leaped up to her spot on the Great Oak.

"Let the gathering begin!" Carpstar yowled. She stepped forward. "I will go first. RiverClan is well. Please welcome Snarlpaw and Snailpaw as new apprentices." She waited until the cheering died down before she announced Oddeye and Boneclaw. Then she nodded to Volestar.

The WindClan leader stepped forward. "WindClan is prospering. We have three new warriors, who were supposed to be announced last gathering, Russetbelly, Robinfur, and Rainfeather. We also have four new apprentices, Forestpaw, Mousepaw, Quickpaw, and Stormpaw. One of our warriors is expecting kits. That is all."

"Who's expecting kits?" Forestpaw asked Russetbelly.

Russetbelly purred. "I am. And you're the father!"

Forestpaw's eyes widened. His jaw dropped open, but he said nothing. He couldn't figure out how to make words. _I'm a father!_

Forestpaw finally managed to purr in utter delight. "That's great! When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

Forestpaw was about to respond when Badgerstar stepped forward. The clearing fell silent. It was so quiet that Forestpaw could've heard a feather fall.

"ThunderClan is strong," the leader rumbled. His tone challenged the others to say it was weak. No one spoke. "We have three new warriors, Ruinshade, Fierceclaw, and Blazefur. We have lots of apprentices: Eaglepaw, Batpaw, Squirrelpaw, Lightningpaw, Grasspaw, and Silverpaw. Three rogues came to our clan recently. They are now known as Rainpaw, and Hisspaw, and Flashstorm. Furstorm and Flashstorm are two new elders."

Badgerstar sat back down. The clearing let out a single breath. Moonstar stepped up. "ShadowClan has a new litter of kits. We have two new apprentices, Brightpaw and Pinepaw." She sat down.

"The gathering is over!" Badgerstar yowled, leaping down. "ThunderClan, back to our territory!"

Forestpaw shared a glance with the ThunderClan's leader's brown son, who then followed his clan away.

"WindClan!" Volestar yowled. "To me!"

Forestpaw headed back to WindClan territory, his mate and their unborn kits swinging from her slightly swollen belly.


	14. Chapter 14: Hatedheart's Past

Chapter 14:

Forestpaw woke once more in the Dark Forest. He spotted Hatedheart watching him, his ghostly-white fur gleaming.

"Hatedheart!" Forestpaw asked. "What are we doing today?" Hatedheart simply sat there, his gaze distant. "Hatedheart?"

The white tom looked at him, his eyes sad. "You wanted to see my past? Well, here it is."

The Dark Forest swirled around him. Suddenly, all he saw was darkness.

**Hatedheart's memories**

"This kit will be Lovekit," a she-cat's voice meowed. _Where am I? Why can't I see anything? _"She is gorgeous, with that tortoiseshell fur and ginger stripes."

"Lovekit is a fitting name," a tom rumbled.

"How about this one?" Another tom asked. Forestpaw felt something prod him.

"Hatedkit," the she-cat snarled. "Because that is all every cat will show to him. Hate."

Forestpaw couldn't believe his ears. _The she-cat would actually neglect a kit like this? _He heard a gasp. The first tom spoke.

"That abomination is no kit of ours. Let's throw him out to die."

"He's still a kit," the second tom argued. "The warrior code says we cannot neglect kits. At least nurse him until he doesn't need you anymore."

Forestpaw heard a sigh, then the meow of the she-cat. "Very well. But after that, he is not welcome in my nest."

Slowly, light began to come into Forestpaw's view. But when he saw through the unfamiliar eyes, he realized that he was watching things from Hatedheart's eyes.

**_(SEPARATING LINE HERE)_**

Forestpaw bowled over a ginger-striped tortoiseshell she-cat. _Lovekit_, Forestpaw realized. Lovekit let out a yowl of pain, but Forestpaw knew Lovekit wasn't hurt.

"Hatedkit!" A she-cat's voice snarled. Forestpaw turned to see a white she-cat hurrying toward the pair. "What did you do to Lovekit?" She demanded.

"Featherleaf," Forestpaw stuttered. But it wasn't his voice. It was Hatedheart's, just younger. This was his past. "Lovekit isn't hurt."

"Lies," Featherleaf snarled. Her paw flashed out and clawed Hatedheart's side.

He whimpered and fled. Faintly, he heard Featherleaf ask Lovekit, "are you okay, my darling?"

Forestpaw felt a pang of jealously and anger, Hatedheart's feelings. His voice echoed in Forestpaw's head. _Why does Lovekit get all the attention?_

**_(SEPARATING LINE HERE)_**

"From this moment on, until she receives her warriors, she will be known as Lovepaw. Her mentor will be Heronclaw," a brown tom announced, sitting atop a low-hanging branch (I don't know what RiverClan leaders sit on during a clan meeting in the lake territory).

"Lovepaw! Lovepaw!"

Forestpaw heard Hatedheart think _Why does Lovepaw get all the attention? What did I do to deserve their hatred? My name? Why is nobody even calling my name? I'm a new apprentice, too!_

Forestpaw felt regret. His own feelings, for Hatedheart. Maybe this is why Hatedheart turned evil.

A gray tom padded up to a spiky-furred tom standing next to him, both of them shooting vicious glances at him. _Smokeleaf and Bristlefur,_ Forestpaw thought, Hatedheart's memories giving him information.

"I feel sorry for you, Bristlefur," Smokeleaf growled. "Having to train that cloudbrain."

Bristlefur glared at Forestpaw. "It'll take forever to teach this abomination to catch a leaf."

Forestpaw shrank back. _Don't fight back, don't fight back, this is my clanmate, don't fight back!_

Forestpaw felt Hatedpaw's urge to attack, to strike out at the cats who had made his kit-hood a misery. He felt Hatedpaw hold himself back.

**_(SEPARATING LINE HERE)_**

Forestpaw returned to the fat squirrel that he had buried, one that Hatedpaw was certain would help him pass his assessment, as Hatedpaw, only to see his sister—_wait, what?_— only to see Lovepaw digging it back up and taking it.

"Hey!" Forestpaw yowled as Hatedpaw. "That's my squirrel!"

Lovepaw grinned at him. "Not anymore," she gloated, and raced off.

Forestpaw chased her. They ended up in a clearing. Hatedheart's memories told him that it was the clearing they were supposed to return to when they had caught three pieces of prey.

"Hatedpaw," Bristlefur snarled. "Lovepaw tells me that you stole her prey. I'd bet that the only prey you caught was that tiny, useless shrew!"

"What?" Forestpaw/Hatedpaw yelped. "She stole my squirrel!"

"Lier!" Heronclaw hissed.

"We'll see what Mudstar has to say about this!" Bristlefur growled.

**_(SEPARATING LINE HERE)_**

"Lovepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lovespirit," Mudstar yowled. Forestpaw was lying with his head down, watching the ceremony through Hatedpaw's mad, narrow eyes. _You stole my kills, and you know it! _Forestpaw heard Hatedpaw think.

"Hatedpaw," Mudstar meowed. "Because you cheated, you will stay as an apprentice for another moon. During that, you will also clean out the elder's den."

"Lovespirit! Lovespirit!" RiverClan chanted. Just her name. Not mine.

Cats cast Hatedpaw mean looks. Lovespirit sat with her head high, but she cast a smug look at Forestpaw/Hatedpaw. Forestpaw felt Hatedpaw boil with rage. Then, the ghost-white apprentice stormed into the apprentice's den, not the warrior's den.

**_(SEPARATING LINE HERE)_**

It was a gathering night. Hatedheart was being taunted again.

"Loser, loser," Lovespirit's supporters chanted. "Loser, loser."

Forestpaw felt Hatedheart's fury reach the point where he couldn't keep it in anymore. It burst out, and Hatedheart lunged forward.

"BE QUIET!" Hatedheart screamed. He/Forestpaw lunged forward and Lovespirit's throat was in his mouth in seconds.

"Say hi to your ancestors!" Hatedheart roared. Forestpaw felt his mouth bite down.

Lovespirit dangled from their jaws. The clans bellowed with rage.

"Hatedheart!" Mudstar, the leader of RiverClan, his clan, yowled. "What did you do that for?! She did nothing wrong!"

Hatedheart/Forestpaw glared at Mudstar, their ghost-white pelt bristling. He lunged forward and gripped the brown leader's throat in his jaws. "She killed cats, even kits! Then she blamed it on others! You, all of you, are blind! And she mocked me, every day, at every chance she could. How would you feel is you knew that, but the others around you were blind?!" Hatedheart demanded. "Even StarClan has believed her lies! You are all fools!"

"Let me go!" Mudstar snarled.

"What did I ever do to deserve your hatred?" The two shunned cats demanded. "I understand that you may hate me now, but before, when I was a kit, when all I'd ever done was be born!"

"Your fur!" Featherleaf yowled up.

"That's it?!" Hatedheart roared. The clearing fell silent. "You hated me because of my fur! That's not it; you wanted me to look like my father! Don't deny it, I know its true!"

"Why did you have to name me Hatedkit, instead of Whitekit?" Forestpaw snarled in Hatedheart's voice.

"Because you would only be hated!" Smokeleaf hissed.

"Your name made that true!" Forestpaw felt Hatedheart clench his jaw. Mudstar's neck went snap.

He dropped it and turned to stared at the clans. Featherleaf and Smokeleaf leaped up and lunged at him. He dodged and slit their throats. _All these cats ever did to me was make my life a misery._ Hatedheart's furious voice inside his head roared.

The cats of the clans lunged at him. "Murderer!"

Hatedheart/Forestpaw jumped off the Great Oak and fled. The clans chased after him, roaring for his blood. Hatedheart leaped into the lake. Instead of forcing them upward with strong, swift strokes, he let himself sink. _I will have peace at last._ Forestpaw felt Hatedheart's lungs burn. The sun disappeared as darkness overtook them.

**_(SEPARATING LINE HERE)_**

Forestpaw looked up. _The Dark Forest._ He realized that Hatedheart's memories weren't over when he heard his thoughts. _Why am I here?_

"Hatedheart," Forestpaw heard Featherleaf meow through Hatedheart's ears. "Your actions have angered StarClan. And your accusations against Lovespirit are false. She is with StarClan. Rot in the Dark Forest!" Forestpaw heard a purr, then silence.

Forestpaw heard Hatedheart's thoughts as the white warrior lay down. _Maybe I deserve to be here, maybe not. But one thing is for sure. Lovespirit should've been here._

Forestpaw sighed with Hatedheart. _I am truly alone, from now until forever._

_**(SEPARATING LINE HERE)**_

Forestpaw reeled back from the flood of memories. He replayed them in his mind, over and over. The ones where Hatedheart helplessly watched Lovespirit murder cats and kits. The ones where Hatedheart was shot a torrent of abuse and insults.

_Hatedheart was a good cat, _Forestpaw thought in shock. _Hatedheart is a good cat._

**So Hatedheart had a good past. Neat way for Forestpaw to see Hatedheart's story, by going into Hatedheart's memories and living through them. For those who've read Hatred, recognize anything? I used the one-shot for parts of this chapter. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also, I need ideas. A special chapter is coming up, one that will answer one question. That is, if you can figure it out. StarClan says "bye"**

**—Foreststar**


	15. Chapter 15: Lovespirit

Chapter 15:

"I'm sorry," Forestpaw whispered to Hatedheart. "You don't deserve to be here."

Hatedheart smiled a sad smile. "For so long, no, never, other cats haven't understood me, shared my pain." The ghost-white tom suddenly stiffened. His face contorted into a snarl. "Lovespirit. She is close."

Forestpaw sniffed the air. A new cat was approaching. She had the scent of stars on her fur.

A ginger-striped tortoiseshell she-cat appeared. Stars glimmered in her fur.

"Lovespirit," Hatedheart snarled. "Have you come to rot with me? Has StarClan finally see the wrongness in your actions?"

Lovespirit sneered. Glinting in her eyes, Forestpaw spotted... _Hate? Malevolence? Evil madness?_ Forestpaw wasn't sure, but he was positive about one thing. Hatedheart's memories were true. He had seen that glint so many times in the Dark Forest's warrior's past.

"StarClan stands with me," she purred. "I only came to visit my favorite sibling."

"Your only sibling," Hatedheart snapped. He turned his head toward Forestpaw. A clear message was in his eyes

_Go now._

Forestpaw shook his head. Hatedheart growled at him. Lovespirit looked toward him.

"So, you have an apprentice, Hatedheart?" Lovespirit emphasized hated. "What's this mouse-brained apprentice's name?"

Forestpaw hissed in fury. She insulted his mentor, and she insulted him! Bad choice, Evilspirit!

Forestpaw lunged forward. A cat from the side leaped forward and bowled him over.

"No interfering!" Featherleaf snarled.

All around them, StarClan cats appeared. Mudstar, Bristlefur, Heronclaw, Smokeleaf, and many others. They out-numbered the two cats, 10-1.

"So you can't fight your own battles, Lovespirit?" Hatedheart growled, tensing his muscles.

"Oh, I can," Lovespirit sneered. "But you're so weak and I'm too superior to you that I can't bother to kill you myself."

"I have a secret, sister," Hatedheart spat out sister, hatred ringing in his meow. He raised his voice to a yowl. "Place Of No Stars, to me!"

Lovespirit and the other StarClan cats gaped as dark, shadowy cats appeared around them. Featherleaf's grip loosened. Now it was the other way around.

Forestpaw thrust the she-cat off him. He gazed at the ranks and saw Spottedhawk among them, next to two toms, one dark gray, the other a faded tan tom.

A dark gray and brown she-cat and a brown tom spun around.

"Clawbelly!" The she-cat lunged at the dark gray tom, who simply knocked her aside with a large paw.

A large white tom with black paws glared at the brown and ginger tom. Forestpaw assumed he was Blackstar, who the leaders said was ShadowClan's leader at the time of the Great Battle.

"Tansnow," Blackstar snarled.

"Blackstar," the tan tom, Tansnow, meowed. "A great father you were, exiling me for killing killers."

"Spottedhawk! Tansnow! Clawbelly!" Hatedheart called to the three toms.

Several Dark Forest cats leaped forward and cleared a path for the three toms. A black tom tried to come with them.

Hatedheart smacked the black cat away. "I didn't call you, Nighthiss!"

Nighthiss backed into the ranks of the Dark Forest cats. Hatedheart turned to Lovespirit.

"I am the leader of the Dark Forest!" He snarled. "My cats are not happy that StarClan has trespassed. They won't let you leave without a fight, unless I tell them to. And if you try to battle your way out, my warriors will destroy you. And I will personally make you fade away." He glared at his sister. "Accept my offer or die a second time."

Lovespirit sneered again, but there was a flicker of doubt and fear in her eyes. She turned to her cats. Mudstar stepped forward and whispered something in her ear. She looked at her brother. Hatedheart was glaring at her, muscles tensing.

"We accept your offer," Lovespirit declared.

Hatedheart nodded. "Spottedhawk, Tansnow, Clawbelly. Spiderwing, lead the rest of the cats and escort them out. If any try to escape, give them a clawing they won't forget about in a hurry." A black tom nodded, then led most of the StarClan cats away, the Dark Forest cats following.

Hatedheart turned to him. He inspected him.

"Go back to your nest," Hatedheart ordered. "This is a Place Of No Stars meeting. Top members only. And something bad is happening soon."

Forestpaw nodded, eager to get back to the troubles of the living world. He preferred them instead of the problems of the dead.

He curled up on the ground and closed his eyes. The WindClan apprentice den appeared before him when he reopened them.

"ThunderClan, attack!"

**Cliffhanger... I think. Pretty sure. Anyways, can you decode this?**

**.-! 697 43-: 5)8/**

**Also, please check out my other stories and forum— DuskClan. It's led by Duskstar, or Clouds At Sunset.**

**Thanks!**

**—Foreststar**


	16. Chapter 16: Attack Of The Thunder

**I am SO sorry for making you wait two weeks! I'm going to try to post a SECOND chapter today or tomorrow to make up for it!**

**The message [ .-! 697 43-: 5)8/ ] is Can you read this.**

**Explanation: Go into the keyboard. Try the posting the reviews thing at the bottom of this chapter. Look at C. Then switch to symbols [123 at the bottom. I think you actually need an IPad or IPhone to understand]. . replaces C in the symbols. Continue with the rest of the symbols/letters. Get it?**

**Hope that helps. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 16:

Forestpaw raced outside. ThunderClan warriors were storming the camp, their pelts glowing in the dawn light. Badgerstar was at the head, his features contorted in a snarl.

Forestpaw backed away to the nursery entrance. _I must defend the queens and kits!_

The WindClan warriors were out now. Pointedfang leaped into the battle.

"WindClan!" The WindClan deputy yowled. "Drive out the invaders!"

Swiftwhisker and Sagefrost were peering out. Sagefrost attempted to join the fight, but Swiftwhisker stopped her. Her kits, Burnedkit, Snowkit, and the former rogue, Beetlekit, were peering outside. Burnedkit and Snowkit shrank away into the shadows of the nursery, but Beetlekit remained with Swiftwhisker.

"Beetlekit!" Forestpaw heard Swiftwhisker meow sharply. "Get inside. Hide!"

Beetlekit shook his head. He puffed out his chest.

"True cats of the Fearless Fighters don't run from a battle," he announced. "They stand and fight!"

Forestpaw didn't know who the Fearless Fighters were. Sagefrost picked up the black kit and shook him, carrying him over to his brother and sister. She set him down.

"Beetlekit, you listen here," Sagefrost meowed sternly. "Those are full-grown warriors out there. You're barely two moons old. Maybe you are a Fearless Fighter at heart, but if you go out there, you'll die. Do you understand me?"

Beetlekit shrank back. "I understand," he replied. When Forestpaw glanced behind him, he saw that Beetlekit was hanging his head.

"Badgerstar!" Volestar's yowl rang across the camp. "Why are you attacking?"

Badgerstar sneered at the dark gray leader. The tussling cats broke apart to listen to the leader speak. "We're here to kill Forestpaw, but it guess we might as well take those kits and some herbs, along with some fresh-kill since we're here."

The russet and ginger tom lunged toward the green apprentice. Forestpaw gasped as the majority of the ThunderClan cats headed toward him. Then rage boiled inside of him. _You will not take WindClan's kits, herbs, and prey!_

ThunderClan warriors stormed toward him and the nursery. Smokefur was at the lead.

Smallfeather leaped forward and hissed at his fake son, rage filling his face. Eaglepaw snarled at his foster brother, baring his teeth.

"You were never our son, and never will be!" Smallfeather spat.

Despite their cruelty towards him when he was younger, and now knowing that the weren't his real parents, Smallfeather's words still stung. Forestpaw hissed at him.

"Move away from the nursery!" He growled.

Eaglepaw snorted. "You move, Monsterpaw!"

That was it! Forestpaw was done with Eaglepaw, Smallfeather, and all the rest of ThunderClan and their taunts!

With a roar, the green cat lunged forward and seized Eaglepaw's neck. The black and white apprentice screeched in surprise.

"That is the last time you'll ever insult me!" Forestpaw snarled.

He looked up and saw Batpaw watching him. He asked his friend a silent question. _Should I do it?_

As if Batpaw heard, he shook his head. Forestpaw released Eaglepaw. The 'paw scrambled away, rubbing his throat with a paw, as if to make sure it was still there.

"Don't underestimate me," Forestpaw warned.

Eaglepaw glared at Forestpaw, his fur bristling. Smallfeather hissed at him, but the warriors seemed hesitant. _Why?_

Around them, the battle raged on, but Forestpaw was blind to everything except the ThunderClan cats near him.

"Forestpaw," Smokefur growled, her teeth bared.

"Smokefur," Forestpaw replied, his voice emotionless. Inside, he was churning with hate, hurt, and fury.

"Get him!" Smallfeather roared. "Make him pay for Icewhisker and Feathercloud's deaths!"

The ThunderClan cats moved forward. Swiftwhisker jumped out to stand beside Forestpaw. Flamefire and Spirirtheart leaped over the enemy's heads and bared their teeth at the ThunderClan warriors. Russetbelly and Robinfur, along with their apprentices, Mousepaw and Quickpaw, fought their way through the weakest side of the ThunderClan cats, and stood next to the four cats. The ThunderClan invaders hesitated. It was now eight against eight.

For WindClan, Forestpaw, Swiftwhisker, Flamefire, Spiritheart, Russetbelly, Robinfur, Mousepaw, and Quickpaw.

For ThunderClan, Eaglepaw, Smallfeather, Smokefur, two cats Forestpaw didn't know, one dark gray with several twisted parts and a long scar, and the other black, Wolfshade, Leopardwhisker, and Fierceclaw, who wore several scars from their last encounter.

The dark gray tom hissed. "If you think you can defy ThunderClan and get away with it, you're wrong!"

"And who are you, rogue?" Forestpaw retorted.

"Rainpaw!" The tom spat. "And I'm no rogue! I'm a loyal apprentice of ThunderClan!"

The black tom charged forward. Swiftwhisker knocked him aside with a single paw. He went sprawling, but was up in an instant.

"Attack!" Wolfshade roared.

The ThunderClan cats charged. Forestpaw leaped at Fierceclaw, who was battling Spiritheart. He plunged his claws into the ginger tom's back. Fierceclaw shrieked and reared up. Bad idea. Forestpaw leaped off as Spiritheart lunged forward and ripped at the ThunderClan warrior's exposed belly. Fierceclaw fell onto his back.

"Run!" Spiritheart hissed. "Run like the coward you are!"

Fierceclaw fled. Forestpaw spotted the dark gray tom and the black tom fighting side-by-side, their tails tucked around their legs. Robinfur pressed against the nursery, slashing desperately.

Forestpaw leaped forward, but Russetbelly leaped to her sister's aid, landing on Rainpaw. The dark gray tom let out a screech of shock, and the black apprentice glanced towards his ally.

Robinfur began forcing the black tom away, taking advantage of his distraction. She sent him sprawling with a hard blow to the head and the black tom pelted away.

Forestpaw felt claws grip his back, and Eaglepaw growled in his ear.

"You never should've been born, Monsterpaw!" His fake brother spat as he clawed Forestpaw's back. "I'm not and never was your brother!"

"Good," Forestpaw retorted. He fell onto his back, crushing Eaglepaw. "You were never a good brother anyways."

Eaglepaw grunted beneath him, but refused to let go. Forestpaw smashed him into the ground again and again until Eaglepaw's grip loosened. Forestpaw reached back and snagged his paw that was going forward too far, yanking the black and white apprentice off his back and onto the ground. Eaglepaw whimpered.

Smallfeather, Wolfshade, and Leopardwhisker fought back-to-back-to-back. Smokefur pushed through the fighting WindClan cats, knocking aside Swiftwhisker, heading towards Forestpaw. The black and dark gray toms were back in the fight, wrestling with Mousepaw and Quickpaw. He froze. ThunderClan was winning!

Forestpaw pushed through the wrestling cats and faced Smokefur.

"Traitor! You betrayed us," Smokefur let out a growl. "You betrayed ThunderClan. Now you die!"

Smokefur leaped forward, her large body soaring through the air. Forestpaw dove to the side, then sliced her flank.

"I'm not the only traitor," Forestpaw snarled. "Smallfeather, Feathercloud, and Eaglepaw betrayed me. My mentor betrayed me. And ThunderClan betrayed StarClan! But suppose you don't care about that!"

Smokefur hissed and swung a large paw. It knocked into Forestpaw and sent him stumbling back. In an instant, she was pinning him down. Forestpaw wriggled beneath her. Smokefur raised a paw, claws unsheathed. The clans stopped fighting and turned to stare at the two cats.

"It's time for you to die, Monsterpaw!" Smokefur hissed.

**Who will save Forestpaw? I've already decided what will happen, but tell me what YOU think will happen with reviews! Sorry for the cliffie. Bye!**

**—Foreststar**

**PS: I might change my name to Bumblesong of MountainClan, to celebrate my longest one-shot and chapter (sort of) ever! (3,137 words) I'll try to make poll on my profile. On that, tell me if you want me to keep my pen name or change it. I'll tell you if I have one in the next chapter (Or the one after that).**


	17. Chapter 17: Evil Rescue

**UGH. I am NOT making more promises (Facepaw). I'm terrible at keeping them. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry!**

A white streak barreled into Smokefur. The large, dark gray she-cat fell onto her side with a yelp. Scratches appeared on her already-scarred pelt.

"Hatedheart!" Forestpaw scrambled to his paws. He stared in amazement as Hatedheart bashed Smokefur's head, scratching it with his claws.

He looked around. Dark Forest cats were streaming into the WindClan camp. Forestpaw's clanmates yelped with shock and tried to get away from the dark warriors, but they only attacked the ThunderClan cats.

Forestpaw pushed through the cats, straining to move. The camp was too crowded. He leaped at Badgerstar, who was wrestling with Volestar and the dark gray tom that was in the Dark Forest named Clawbelly. Together, the three cats pinned down the giant leader. Badgerstar wrapped his tail around Forestpaw's hind leg in an attempt to distract him, but he didn't move. Badgerstar let out a hiss of frustration.

Forestpaw looked around again. With the Dark Forest, WindClan was winning! The green apprentice returned his gaze to Badgerstar. The leader was glaring up at Clawbelly, who slashed his throat and allowed the large leader go limp.

The fighting cats froze, staring at the still cat. Badgerstar twitched, then exploded upwards, snarling weakly. Squirrelpaw and Batpaw pushed through the mass of cats and helped their father.

Badgerstar glared at Volestar and Clawbelly, but his gaze was mainly directed at Forestpaw.

"This isn't over, Rabbit-hearts," Badgerstar spat. He rose his voice. "ThunderClan, retreat!"

Forestpaw's old clanmates raced from the camp, glaring back at their foes. Most of them looked at him, but Forestpaw was searching for one cat in particular.

_There! _Batpaw was nuzzling his father, but he glanced back at Forestpaw, his eyes saying _Badgerstar wants revenge. Watch your backs._

Forestpaw suddenly felt claws grip his back. He twisted in the cat's grip. Lovespirit's scent flowed over him. Forestpaw dimly saw StarClan cats flood the camp, packing each cat together tightly. Forestpaw couldn't get out of the evil cat's grip.

"You should've been dead moons ago," Lovespirit hissed.

"A StarClan cat kill a cat of a prophecy?" Forestpaw grunted. "Since when did StarClan do that?"

"You and Hatedheart are the only ones that are dangerous to me," Lovespirit growled. She wrapped her paws around his neck. "You must die!"

Forestpaw clawed weakly at her as she pressed harder and harder. His gaze went blurry and Lovespirit swam before his eyes.

"Lovespirit!" A white and silver shape hurtled against her daughter. Featherleaf. "You can't kill Forestpaw! What were you thinking?"

"Cats of StarClan," Hatedheart's voice rang out. Forestpaw looked up at the white warrior, standing on Highrock. "And the Dark Forest. Look at Lovespirit. She just tried to kill Forestpaw. Forestpaw, the cat that can stop Badgerstar. The only cat that can stop Badgerstar. Is she really what she says she is?"

"Of course!" Lovespirit sneered, but the smug look on her face disappeared when all the cats turned to stare at her, suspicion and uncertainty flickering in their gaze. Forestpaw guessed they had all promised to not kill him. "Others will arise to stop Badgerstar!"

"No," Heronclaw rumbled. "No others will come to defeat Badgerstar. If Forestpaw died before he killed Badgerstar, then Badgerstar will rule ThunderClan in his fiendish ways for the rest of his lives. And each one will last a long time. Lovespirit would doom the clans to fear of Badgerstar if she killed Forestpaw."

Lovespirit growled. Forestpaw could tell that she was going to lose the fight. "Who cares if the clans are doomed to fear and misery? They're ignorant fools, just like you are!"

"Lovespirit," Mudstar growled. "You are not the cat we thought you were. You are banished from StarClan forever. Rot in the Dark Forest!"

Lovespirit straightened up, glaring claws at her former allies. "This is not the end," she spat. She shimmered, then disappeared.

Forestpaw stumbled, suddenly drained of energy. His legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed. Featherleaf leaned against him, supporting him. Swiftwhisker pushed through the crowd and grabbed his scruff, pulling him towards the medicine den. His vision swam and the last thing he saw was the dark walls of the medicine den and Cloudleap's white paw pushing small black seeds towards him before he fell unconscious.

**When I wrote this, I wasn't too much in the writing spirit, but I wanted to get this out. Also, school is starting, so I won't have as much time to write. Tell me what you think!**

**Fun Fact Of The Chapter (FFC): ummm... Lovespirit is off in some unknown place. I'll tell you this: she is not in the Dark Forest**

**Again, sorry for taking so long! (Facepaw again)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Dark Stars

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have school and have been lazy. Also, theres going to be a sequel to this. I won't tell you the name, because that would give something away.**

Chapter 18:

Forestpaw was back in the Dark Forest. He sprang up, wincing at his sore and stiff muscles.

"Forestpaw," he heard a voice greet. Forestpaw turned to look for his friend, but didn't see anything. "Up here, Forestpaw."

Forestpaw looked up to see Hatedheart crouching in the upper branches of a tree. The white tom was looking happier than he had ever seen him. Slowly, the oddity of it dawned on the green apprentice. He had never seen Hatedheart in a tree. Nor looking so happy. Hatedheart had been in RiverClan, so he would never have been taught how to climb trees.

"Why aren't you in StarClan?" Forestpaw asked slowly.

Hatedheart climbed down from his branch. "They offered to let me into StarClan. I accepted, but I prefer to be in here,with my friends," he explained. Odd word for a Dark Forest cat, Forestpaw noted. "I can go freely through either one. After a long fight, I made it so Clawbelly, Spottedhawk, and Tansnow can go wherever they please, besides for the dreams of living cats."

"Why?"

"They were misunderstood just like me. Clawbelly killed kits and other cats, yes, but he thought he was protecting the warrior code, to which he was fiercely loyal to. He was also bad-tempered, and overreacted a lot. He thought a kit leaving camp was punishable by death. He thought a cat prey-stealing, or even crossing the border, was punishable by death. Or at least a heavy clawing. StarClan didn't want a cat like that within their ranks, so they banished him to the Dark Forest, here."

Hatedheart paused. "Spottedhawk was fiercely loyal to his clanmates, so if one was killed by another clan, he would kill that cat in revenge. A cat, one of Spottedhawk's clanmates when he was alive, Fishheart, secretly killed one of Spottedhawk's friends. Spottedhawk killed Fishheart, and was found standing over their dead bodies. He continued killing other cats who he found killing his clanmates. Including his old clanmates."

Forestpaw was deeply surprised at Hatedheart's news. "And Tansnow?"

"About the same as Spottedhawk's story," Hatedheart started grooming his pelt.

Tansnow slid into the clearing. "Hatedheart, Harestar would like to speak with you. Something about the best ways to lead a clan, I think."

A large black and white cat pushed his way through the dark, dead bushes. Tansnow sighed.

"Blackstar, how many times do I have to tell you not to follow me in here," Tansnow asked in exasperation. "You could easily get lost. And you know I come in here to be by myself."

"You're my son," Blackstar rumbled. "Shouldn't I be able to be with my son?"

"No," Tansnow meowed sharply. "Now, go back to your forest flooding with light from the sun and twinkling with stars higher up than you are."

Blackstar growled at Tansnow. "Show more respect!"

"No."

"Show more respect!"

"No."

"Show your father some respect! I raised you!"

"No. And great job you did. Ended up in the Dark Forest, I did."

"You little..." Blackstar growled, crouching down to spring.

"Come get me."

"Blackstar, Tansnow," Hatedheart interrupted. "If you're going to fight, I'd appreciate it if you fought some where else."

Tansnow looked up from his washing. "Ok," he meowed smoothly, and slid off.

Blackstar chased after him. Hatedheart sighed.

"I hope they learn to at least tolerate each other and not try to attack each other soon," Hatedheart flicked his tail toward where the father and son had disappeared. He sighed. "Better wake up soon, Forestpaw. It's nearing sunrise."

**I apologize if I miss something. I have sooo many stories, plus I don't do the same thing in every story.**

**Hoping to have the next chapter out soon!**

**—Foreststar**


	19. Chapter 19: Volestar's Secret

**Whoohoo! I didn't take as long! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Something big is coming up next!**

Chapter 19:

Forestpaw tiredly raised his head. For a moment he was confused, as he only saw rows of herbs and the inside of the medicine den. Then he remembered being brought in here after the battle had ended.

He got up stiffly, his legs sore. Outside, the sun was rising, but it barely peeking out from behind the horizon.

_Why did Hatedheart wake me up so early?_ Forestpaw wondered.

His voice seemed to whisper in his mind. Forestpaw knew what Hatedheart would say to him and he heard that echoing softly in his head.

_You'll see,_ his voice whispered.

Forestpaw let out a silent grumble of annoyance, then unwrapped himself from Russetbelly, whom he just noticed was curled up with him, and headed out.

Forestpaw watched the rising sun as it cast a beautiful and magnificent reddish-yellow light onto the moor. He started to groom himself, and when he looked down, it looked like his pelt was covered with dark green fire.

Pawsteps echoed softly as a cat padded into camp. Forestpaw jerked his head up, then seeing it was only Volestar, relaxed. Then he stiffened slightly, closely scrutinizing his leader. Volestar was glancing around nervously as if one of their clanmates were about to accuse him. _Why?_

For the next few days, Volestar took walks during the night. Forestpaw happened to be guarding with Mousepaw during one. He followed his leader, but didn't go too far. He had to guard that night.

Volestar was nervous and fidgety as it neared night and as the sun rose higher and higher. He realized that Volestar had been like that before he had first seen him coming in, but he just didn't pay attention to it. Forestpaw worried he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

_Where is he going? _Forestpaw wondered to himself. That night, he decided to follow Volestar out to find out if Volestar was hiding something.

* * *

Volestar glanced around. Forestpaw crouched in the shadows of the medicine den and watched the gray leader, his eyes narrowed, waiting to seize his chance to follow.

Volestar gave one more scan, then padded out of the camp. Spotting his chance, Forestpaw dashed out to follow him, sneaking around the guard, who was Flamefire, staring out on the moor, his ears pricked and his gaze searching around in the dark night.

He spotted Volestar sprinting across the moor, toward ThunderClan territory. _Why? What would he want to do with ThunderClan?_

Forestpaw raced after him, careful to keep his speed in check so Volestar wouldn't see him. His green pelt was a dark blur in the night. He hid in gorse bushes and any other shrubs as often as he could to avoid Volestar's searching gaze when he occasionally glanced back to see if he was being followed.

Volestar paused for a moment at the ThunderClan border, his nose raised to scent the air, then he hesitantly stepped over it. Once he was over, he started moving with a new confidence. Stunned, Forestpaw crept to the side and hid in the leafy branches of the trees, which he could stay unseen quite well in.

Volestar quietly called out a name, then a few more words. Forestpaw pricked his ears, trying to hear, but it was too soft for him to discern the words. A soft voice answered him back, surprising Forestpaw.

A cat stepped from the bushes. If it was lighter out, Forestpaw would have been able to see shining white fur, the fiery pelt, the plump belly carrying an elder's kits, before she stepped out. He would have been able to spot the snow-and-flame-colored pelt standing out in the bush before she would have to even move.

Forestpaw expected to see Badgerstar, or Smokefur, to discuss peace treaties. They were the only ones who he could think of that Volestar might possibly meet. He never expected to see her. He would never think that Volestar is sneaking away to meet his old clanmate.

**Who do you think it is? I was thinking of revealing the name of the cat Volestar was meeting, but... I decided against it. Suspenseful! Please review! And be prepared for some mega-awesomeness coming up! (Although I have to say,I don't even believe my own words.)**

**—Foreststar**


	20. Chapter 20: The Truth

Chapter 20:

"Volestar," Featherblaze whispered. The two cats moved toward each other and twined their tails.

Forestpaw's eyes widened. Volestar was mates with Featherblaze? Then maybe she was carrying Volestar's kits, not Furstorm's kits.

"You could get away!" Volestar purred. He nuzzled her.

"I did," Featherblaze replied. "Badgerstar's guard tonight, Leafsweet, was sound asleep. I hope she doesn't get in trouble. Even if she supports Badgerstar, he'll still punish her."

"I remember when I first met you," Volestar meowed dreamily.

"Me too," Featherblaze breathed.

"I was at a gathering, my third, if I remember right," Volestar sighed blissfully. "You were there too, your first one. I was busy asking my mentor a question, and you were sticking to your own mentor instead of wandering around, and your mentor," he paused for a moment. "Who was your mentor? Darkember or Raveneye?"

"Darkember," Featherblaze answered.

"The mate of a malicious leader and father of an evil leader," Volestar muttered.

"Yes," Featherblaze agreed. "He was very different than Sweetstar, though. And Badgerstar. Darkember was very compassionate and understanding, even if he was impatient a lot of times."

"Do you miss Barkstar?" Volestar asked suddenly.

Through the dim moonlight, Forestpaw saw Featherblaze stiffen, then relax. "Yes, she admitted. "I do. But he would have wanted me to move on, and I love you, Volestar. You're my mate, and nothing will change that."

"I love you too," Volestar purred.

The two cats sat in silence, tails twined as they watched the twinkling stars.

"Our kit is doing well," Volestar finally meowed.

"Huh? What?" Featherblaze snapped out of her peaceful state and blinked several times. Forestpaw held back a meow of amusement.

"Our kit," Volestar repeated. "He's doing well."

"Do you think I really care about him?" Featherblaze spat. Forestpaw was shocked. _She hates her own kit?_

"Just thought you would want to know," Volestar replied.

"Well, I don't," his mate growled.

Volestar started to seem uneasy, so he swiftly changed the subject. "I can't wait until our next litter of kits are born," he whispered. He licked Featherblaze's swollen belly.

"Next litter?" Forestpaw whispered. Who are in their first litter?

"Nor can I," Featherblaze purred. Then her expression changed. Forestpaw squinted, but couldn't make anymore out. "I hope they aren't like that... That abomination!"

"He is our son!" Volestar protested.

"No, he isn't!" Featherblaze growled. "Forestpaw is a danger to the forest and every cat who lives in it!"

**Soooo... What do you think? I did intend for Volestar to be Forestpaw's father, but I decided Featherblaze at the last minute when I was writing last chapter. Yes, Forestpaw is going to be a brother. Yay!**

**Also, I'm not so sure about the sequel. I might just add it to this story. Depends on what I feel like doing.**


End file.
